A Different Sonic Perspective
by Maximus123458
Summary: One day, a boy was bored. With no fan fictions to do, he wrote a ridiculous parody. He quite liked the idea so he continued. And this was born. WARNING: Rated T for swearing, offensive themes and basic nonsense
1. One of Those SonAmy Fan Fictions

One day, Sonic was uh..you know, doing what he always did. Running around. And he had no real reason for that, he just did it for teh lulz. Teh lulz satisfies his hunger, more then the savage blood from the clutches of many characters that made into his games. That is, until a ear-piercing monotone that called out his name, happened. Sonic sighed. "Amy...oh god, another SonAmy fan fiction?"

Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat's right, Sonikkum!

"Can't i just be gay in here? I think i preferred Shadow's mouth better. The last time i kissed him, he smelled of girly perfumes.. Amy's mouth is full of pepper..."

But i couldn't do anything about him, as Amy suddenly tackled Sonic onto the ground. And she spoke with her pepper-minted mouth. "HAAAAAAAAII SONIKKUM!" "Uh..hiya, Amy." The blue bloke said, as he attempted to stand up, but Amy's 300-weighting weight crushed him. And since this is a SonAmy fan fiction, Amy ties him up so it will go perfectly.

"Amy, what the hell? Did you pulled Knux's finger again?"

"IT HAD SPIKES SO I COULDN'T RESIST"

"...besides, we're in the middle of the city." As Sonic looked for citizens, all were lying on the ground, blood everywhere.

"Huh? What happened to them?" Sonic shouted out.

"Oh, that was me." A voice worth of thousand mens and written songs appeared. IT WAS GEEEEOOOORRRRRRGE LUCAAAS.

"I killed them for the good of this fan fic. And Star Wars." He spat out. Sonic rolled his eyes, and used the spin dash, breaking out of the ropes. He stood up. Amy looked upset, and also stood up. Sonic attempted to say something, but Amy interrupted him.

"WHY CAN'T THERE BE NICE THINGS?"

Sonic sighed. "Look Ames, as much as i love to be with you, we can't be together. For one, i'm 20 years old, and your still 12 years old, hanging 'round the internet.

Tails appeared out of nowhere. Because the SonAmy action failed, that faggot must always appear. "Hi i'm 12 years old and what is this. Oh, right. I heard that Amy was banned from 5 different forums!"

"And Star Wars." Lucas added.

Amy laughed, and said in a proud tone. "THAT LITTLE TURD-EATER DESERVED SPAMMING."

Sonic: "Yeah, but she was sexy..."

Amy: "I ONLY DESERVE TO MARRY SONIC. NO ONE ELSE."

Sonic: "Oh yeah, for two..your too young to be married."

Amy: "MY HISTORY BOOK KNOWS BETTER."

Lucas: "Was there Star Wars?"

Miles Per Hour: "Amy, i'm sure that history books are for things that existed in older years.."

Sonic: "And besides, if we would get married, remember what happens on the honeymoon. You can't birth a child, because your body is not developed yet."

Miles: "S-Sonic..are you talking to me? o_o"

Sonic: "Not you, Crash Bandicoot reproduction!"

Miles: "I am not a bandicoot, i'm a fox!"

Lucas: "And maybe a tip of Star Wars."

Sonic: "Bandicoots and foxes look so a-like.."

Amy: "HEY YU FGTS."

Sonic, Lucas and Tails turned to Amy. Lucas spoke in his humanoid and clever words: "Hey, what you want? We are busy here with forces."

Then, something that isn't supposed to happen in this, will be spazzed out by Ames: "SCREW YOU GUYS I'M OUTTA HERE."

...

...

And so, Sonic and Tails have become gay for each other, and it ended up in somewhere, i can't really describe. And Lucas went on to write another Star Wars game. the end =D


	2. One of Those SonAdow Fan Fictions

Shadow was angry, as he looked up. Shadow was awfully angry. More angrier then a normal human should even act, so he acts like that just because

Just look up yourself and see the words..they read:

ONE OF THOSE SONADOW FAN FICTIONS

And, that's why he hated himself. He talked to thin air, because he was crazy. "What freaking idiot has thought of that? Everyone knows that i hate Sonic!"

An 22-year old fat SonAdow fan walked up "BUT WHY CAN'T WE ALL JUST LOVE EACH- OOF!" His gut was suddenly perpetuated by Shadow's glove. Fist. Whatever. The fan spoke again "HEY WHAT'S UNDER THAT GLOVE"

Shadow looked at it, and got a curious look. He removed the glove and AAAAGH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT IT'S AWFUL I CAN'T DESCRIBE IT SO FSigh..he put it back on. The fan seemed to run away. Shadow just shrugged, and walked off, humming "Three Little Maids from school we areeee..~"

Shadow randomly appeared in Station Square, but didn't question that. Sonic appeared also, but confused, as he was about to put a radio box into the Master Emerald with random saxophone music. "..what am i doing here?"

Thousands of Sonadow fans were standing around them, chanting "Kiss! Kiss!" Shadow mumbled "Hell no!"

Then, he noticed someone in the crowd. It was Tails? You know, cuz that faggot must always appear. But he's not important, i just said that to stall your time.

Shadow was about to run, but Sonic bumped into him. The crowd was silent, while Sonic spoke with maggots in his eyes. "HAI SHADOW LETS HAVE SEX FOR NO REASON"

"SEX!" The crowd shouted out anticipating for some awesome action.

"Do you think i'm going to be in love with this stupid nicompoop?" Shadow spoke with the MSpainted mouth of his

Tails made a remark "LOL YOU SAID POOP" And because we all hate this faggot, he exploded after that.

Everyone were silent for a while, and then cried after the death of Tails. 'Cept Sonic and Shadow, who were throwing curses at each other. I'm not going to transcript, it's difficult to censor everything so quickly.

One fan shouted out. "BUT WHY SHADOW-KUN. WHY NO ROMANCE."

Sonic suddenly gained his brain cells back, and thought about that. "Didn't we tried to kill each other? Like, 6 times?"

Shadow: "He's got a point. We are Internet Tough Guys."

Sonic: "I murdered a baby because someone drew bad fan art of me! D:"

Shadow: "Same with me! That girl had it coming for linking me to a drawing of me and Sonic kissing."

Sonic: "Under raindrops. In the night. GOD IT WAS SO CLICHE"

Shadow: "So, you know what? Hell with you all, go read Team Chaotix pairings instead."

Charmy flied up to the two "FREE BEE FREE BEE FREE BEE" Everyone were somehow gone by a few seconds. It's possible. "AW COME ON GUYS AREN'T YOU HAPPY I'M FREEEEEE"

Next day, the fan fiction was over, and Shadow was grateful. He chilled out on his house, that he had somehow and turned on his TV, that he had somehow.

BAM

Shadow heard angry voices, and then a voice trough a megaphone. "This is police! Your arrested for destroying the purpose of yaoi fan fictions..which i love so much sniff..SO COME OUT NOW AND WE MIGHT NOT BE SOFTER" As Shadow looked trough the window... "OH FFFFFFF" he seen a angry mob of Tomboys and homos. Oh, and Tails. He had some blood on him, since he was dead, or so we think. Shadow shouted. "GET OUT OF HERE, YOU TURD-EATERS!"

Tails responded "HAHAHAHAHAH TURD" And he exploded, everyone dying along with him. Shadow ran outside, and stopped the nearest car that driven by. He opened the car's door.. "hey yo yo dawg you ain't attackin' me you racist" The black guy flew out of the car, and Shadow got in it, driving away into the sunset, feeling free. Two stars were poking him in the eye and police randomly appeared...he never learned how to operate a car, so he flew off a cliff, cuz i said so. I mean srsly, i wanted some sonadow action and he ruined it!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH.." He screamed in agony, and fell into the sea. The car slowly sunk from the surfaces of freedom world, and Shadow couldn't escape..his lungs were filled with sloshing water as his face started to also turn blue..end of Shadow..and because Shadow died, Sonic committed suicide so every Sonic fan committed suicide..and the babies were eating only mud, which was bad for their health, so they also died. The world perished into emptyness. The sun died, and the plants haven't got sunlight nor water to live.

...

The end.

But it was just so dream so it wasn't real lol

"AGH!...oh god, that was a terrible nightmare. Unpleasant." Shadow said. Then, he turned to Sonic, who was lying in the bed. "So..how did i do last night, Sonikku?"

"Ngh..great." Sonic muttered, smiling happily.

Shadow laughed "Ah, Sonic..you silly little nicompoop i love.."

Then, Sonic wasn't Sonic..he took off his suit, revealing that he's... SONIC

And we all died. The end.


	3. One of Those KnuxXRouge Fan Fics

One day, Knuckles was surfing trough YouTube, using the Master Emerald to do that. It was unpleasant to shout at it commands like "Left click!" "Press Watch!" or "Slide it up!", but Knux given no care 'bout that since he was on internet anyway. Acting like a gangsta, and loving Lady Gaga, even commenting on it several times. That is, until this little fan fiction was fan fictioned by Rouge. "Hello Knux~" She said in a unusual tone. Hell, she always had a unusual tone, being seductive and all.

'AGH!" Knux covered the inside of the M.E, a little shocked. "What did you saw?"

Rouge tried to push him off, so she could see it. "I think that i saw you on Google, searching the word "Knuckles The Echidna". She turned towards him, with a very creepy look. "YOU EGOIST YOU."

"I'm a video game character, what the what do you expect?"

Then, Tails appeared you know..cuz that faggot must always appear. "I'M JUST STROLLING TROUGH THIS WONDERLAND AND- WHOOPS." Tails crushed into Knuckles, sending them both floating down the island, and into the sea.

Rouge looked blankly at the direction, they both fell off, and then laughed out of joy, hopping towards the M.E. "It's MINE! Knux's precisely amazing internet connection is MIIINE! BWHAHAHAHA! Alright The Master Emerald...ENTER !"

At that moment, Mephiles arrived out of nowhere. "Welcome, earthling! What is the year?"

Rouge: "2011..?"

Mephiles: "Oh crap, i was supposed to go into 2006. You know, the bad video game era."

Rouge: "I imagine that. For what anyway?"

Mephiles: "I have a mission to kill a blue hedgehog. Do you see him anywhere?"

Rouge looked into the master emerald. "Sonicthehotstuff1122 has logged on... He's online on Facebook!"

Mephiles destroyed the master emerald, shattering it into pieces. "Well, my mission is done. Ta-ta!" Mephiles somehow disappeared, and left Rouge with the green shards of the beauty. She shouted into air. "NOOOOO! Not my only way to get into the internet!"

Because this fan fiction must have conflicts, Knuckles arrived at that time, soaking wet. Some orange fur is on his mouth, but Rouge doesn't take that into concern: Se takes the concern of a twitching red monstrosity of his face. It's almost like SquidWard, but no music. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? "

"Errrrr.." Rouge turned goofy, to think up a good enough lie. "Your Master Emerald was uh, um, it's system overloaded."

Knuckles: "That makes some sense, i mean, i have Windows 9000, it kinda sucks."

Rouge: "I got an idea to restore it.. =3 "

However, Rouge's dirty idea was interrupted, as Knuckles just raised his arms, and the M.E suddenly went into a one piece.

Rouge: "How have you done that?"

Knuckles: "The director of Sonic Adventure has taught me that, while we were on too much beer."

Rouge: "Oh...great."

Knuckles: "Say, what was your idea anyway?"

Rouge's face reddened out of blushing. Why would she want to tell him this? This would be too surprising for him and he would hate her-

Knuckles: "Answer me for god sakes!"

Rouge: "Sonic's Diarrhea level. *Ba Dum Tss!*

Knuckles: "Ignoring that...hey, have you got a Facebook account?"

Rouge: "Hell yeah i do! Over 300 friends!"

Sonic appeared cuz i said so "I have over 700 female friends, so ha!"

Knuckles: "Get out of here Sonic, we're attempting to follow the demented author's script to kiss each other!"

Sonic: "Dude, you just kiss her and that's it. I do it all the time with Silver."

Rouge: "I'm a woman, so this case is different..."

Sonic: "Woman? Oh-haha..sorry, i thought you were a herm. XD "

Knuckles: "Whatever Sonic, just go."

Sonic: "HAHA KNUX IS AFRAID TO KISS A THING WUSS WUSS"

Knuckles: "Arrgghhh!"

And so, Knuckles and Rouge kissed each other, because Sonic forced Knux to do so.

However, Rouge acted differently... she suddenly slapped Knuckles, pushed him.

Sonic watches, as he hears stabbing and gun sounds, complete with a chainsaw. After that, Knuckles goes on-view, completely without fur. Sonic blinked and then laughed heartedly.

Rouge: " i can see his genital wut. "

Sonic: "Lol Knux, now that's what i call the fury Knux Attax! "

Knuckles: "...-.-"

And so, Knuckles went back to his YouTube account, still watching Lady Gaga and kicking it old-school. 'Cept now, he's naked and he feels even more uncomfortable shouting out commands. The end, go read something else.


	4. One of Those TailsXCream Fan Fics

Tails was in his house.

Housing.

With his hands.

But then, the doorbell bell has belled.

As Tails noticed that it's a TailsXCream fan fic, at first he was "T_T" but then he put on his raep face and walked up to the door. And as he opened it...

"HI IT'S FREEEEEEEED!" An squeaky chipmunk voice squealed out into Prower's delicate ears that made them hide in the fear of ear-mute.

Tails cocked his eyebrow. "uuh..Hello Fred, i guess." He spoke. With his mouth.

"HEY CAN YOU BUILD THIS NEW HYPNOTEASER FOR MOAR SUBCRIBERS" Fred asked.

"That's illegal and immoral and lazy! For me!" Tails called out. But it was a bad choice in this text adventure, as Fred screamed his lungs out that made Prower's ears explode. Literally. Tails smashed the door. Closed it. With his feet cuz he's such a little faggot. But he made some new ears for himself in a few seconds because he's the goddamn Tails! The doorbell ringed again. At first Tails was liek raep face but then he put on his raep face.

"HI IT'S-" Tails beat the *4Kids censor* out of...Cream? "Oh turd.." Tails was stunned, thinking about another overbearingly bad voice actor that makes YouTube videos. Trough the magic of technology, he revived her and erased all the trauma he punched into her mind. lol get it

"Hello Tails!~" She song out. Applause everyone, because Cream's voice actor is horrible! Try to say that 10 times fast. Incoherently. "Hello! Cream...you...look fantastic! *BA DUM TSHH!*" Tails tried to seduce her from all the words he seen in the porno movies. Because he's Tails. Cream pulled out a gun out of her dress and aimed it at Tails. "DON'T SEDUCE THE DAUGHTER OF BUGS BUNNY AND VANILLA JACKSON."

Tails shown her a paper with writing, which looks pretty messy. "But Cream we are following a Chris Hansen fan fiction..!"

"Oh." She giggles and hides the gun back into her dress. "Hi mom!" Tails waved, grinning like a 'tard. Then Cream tried to sound as convincing as she could be for a 6-year old. "yes tails im the most beautiful person you will see and and you look very beautiful too srsly and i want to have like, children with you" Cream stiffles a laughter. Tails whispers to her ear. "On indistinct conversations, i prefer to beat the crap out of someone after this." Cream instead shouted out, grinning evilly. "Hell yeah, i'm gonna bring the sticks and marshmallows! And some daggers if needed!"

"A little quieter Cream..." Tails whispered, then continued on. "say how about we go to my house so you can test my new invention liek srsly and its not anything sex related"

"kay" Cream nodded then giggled for no reason. Then, they departed into their house. Tails brought out the script again while you weren't looking and mumbled some lines. "...are we seriously gonna kiss? That's just outrageous." Cream raised a finger. "I have an idea, Miles! How about we just hug and say 'i love you' so we will avoid the PG-13 overtones."

"Sure!" Tails nodded, and they returned to their character. He pointed to the window. "this is my new invention the window its used to see shi

"Ooh, let me see!" Cream squealed and ran to the window. She seen Bill Gates and Yuji Naka arguing with each other: That is to say, they had a pillow fight. Cream turned the TV on, that Tails mysteriously had.

"And now we return to the PPE Pillow Pilot Engage! With another unthrilling match between the Bill Gates, the precious kid that no one can touch cuz he's the owner of Windows or something like that. Along with Yuji Naka, the creator behind the Blue Zebra, which failed miserably! Stay tuned for more commercials!"

Tails quickly turned the TV off. "did you liek my window"

Cream: "yes i did its hawt just liek u"

Tails: "aww your so sweet follow me into the bedroom"

Cream: "Ew, what?"

Tails: "Whoops sorry, i read it in the mirror. aww your so sweet come with me to the garden"

And they went into there. Cream whispered. "I never heard you have plants..what is with the change of h-

But she noticed that he had mechanical plants, and pulled a pout. "Oh." Tails whispered back. "Plants like that aren't wasting my time. I mean who would KEEP CARE OF THEM FOR ONLY 50 seconds? 50 SECONDS! YOU IMAGINE THAT?"

Cream gasped. "The horror...!"

Tails: "So uh, this is the garden. And uh...let's kiss each other."

Cream: "Okay! "

Cream actually leaned her lips towards his, but Tails slapped her mouth away, leaving her with suicidal thoughts. "No Cream, not actually! Remember?"

Cream pondered on that, then snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah. Sorry, memory spans."

Tails raised his eyebrow. "You have a memory span?"

Cream nodded. "Yep."

"Alright so i'm appearing here for some reason" A voice shouted out behind Tails. It was revealed to be Britney Spears.

Cream: "Hello Britney, that i always interacted with and had girly talks. I saw that concert where you were cosplaying and then shown that your Rambo."

Britney Spears: *Ashamed* Yeah, i'm like that."

But then, Brit-Ney exploded, making Tails explode too cuz he was close to her. Cream was left alone. She pulled her gun out and aimed it at her face

THE MOST HAPPIEST THE END I CAN IMAGINE I HATE YOU


	5. One of Those Fan CharacterXAmy Fan Fics

OOC: Alright, here's why the T rating comes in. The following fan fiction features some strong language, thus read at your own risk. Risk likes to be sat at.

Okay see, Amy just made up her mind to hedgehog hunt Sonic again with da shotgun. And a dog presumably, but it appears the dog was too scared to run and play forever. =(

After a long hunt, she finds a answering machine on the floor. It's useless though as she sees Sonic looking at something. "SONIIIIIIIIIIIiIiIiiiiIIiC!" A bird drops down dead from the scream as Amy runs up to the hedgehog. She tries to get his notice by doing unspeakable stuff when Sonic twists his head in a 360 angle. "YOUR MOTHER SUCKS COCKS IN HELL". Amy got a little confused. "Oh- ooh right right! I think she really does."

Sonic rolled his eye and twisted his body to her, his head staying now in a correct position. "Look Amy, goddamnit! I wouldn't love such a freak who chases me with a hammer for 15 years! I mean sheesh! Who would?"

Amy laughed. "Well, not me obviously."

Sonic growled out of frusturarararation. "Look Amy, you suck."

Amy gasped in shock. WHY? Why would he hate her? "But..why Sonic? Why do you hate me."

Sonic prepared to dash away. "No offense Amy, but you don't have big enough tits. See ya!" He ran away to meet his luvy boyfriend who i won't reveal the name of. It's a surprise for later chapters...and i won't do anymore chapters anyway lol

So she did a one barrel roll to the forest park and cried there. She got later thrown out the park by police but came there again.

As the police tried to throw her out again like the law permits, they suddenly got burned to a crisp, letting their burned corpses be watched by the eyes of Amy. She didn't give a dung actually and kept crying tears and also Sonic photos.

Stone the Hedgehog, a one badass flame sword in his hand slowly took steps and held cookies to Amy. Then he ate them lol. Stone was looking just like Sonic but he was gray. You know he's awesome! "Hey...your alright?" Then he got slapped by Amy. "SON OF A FFFF DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT" She shouted at him. Stone decided to cheer her up with his witty demeanors. "Hey, at least those guards have gone for a little crisp snack..hehe!" Amy just stared at him with hyper-realistic eyes. For a comedic effect, they stared at each other until the night so they can hear some crickets. Amy decided to switch topic. "So what's your name, pedophile stranger?"

Stone smirked and made a gay pose. "The name's Stone! Stone the Hedgehog, the legendary gifter of an eight lost chaos emerald. I was also the sister of your mom, mind you. It kinda baffled me when i heard what she does in hell."

Amy chuckles. "Yeah, it's pretty wacky. So okay, what the do you want from me, st-pffthaha-one?"

Stone shrugged, obviously having pedophile-related terms on visiting Amy. He attempted to put his arm across Amy's neck but she threatened him with pansy words. Stone spoke out. "I can't let such a beautiful person be here all alone...So i heard ya got problems with that stupid Sonic?"

"Oh he's not stupid, just increasingly 'tarded." Amy grinned. "Hence why i carry the hammer 'round."

Stone rolled his eyes and then swinged his sword around just so he can be a showoff. "So maybe you can get another one...one who's more caring? A person who's called..Stone the Hedgehog?" He smirked then suddenly darted his lips into hers.

Amy was surprised, albeit satisfied with the results.

she was also so goddamn satisfied she had married this guy.

Also Sonic and Tails are together gay. Partners.

The end. Stay tuned for a sequel where we see more of Stone and GUN interrupting his and Amy's relationship for teh lulz!


	6. One of Those ShadAmy Fan Fics

Shadow has got an beautiful red, slick and shiny Toyota Anotherone! So he's driving around the city. No one dares to touch the precious car because it's so beautiful. Yes, Shadow had a happy day today...ever done on a single day. yeah nothing cou"SONIIIIC"

Amy showed up and tackled the entire car, sending it into Mystic Ruins conveniently. Shadow's ribs almost snapped. "OH GOOOOD IT HURTS IT HURTS"

Amy: "There you are Sonic! You should know, you will never escape me."

Shadow: "AGHHH HOSPITAL I NEED A HOSPITAL SOMEBODY HELP ME"

Amy: "I'll never let you out my sight this time... "

Shadow: "I'M DYING WHYYYYYYY AAAAAAAAAA"

Amy: "Oh, did you said something? I was busy fagging all over my thoughts."

Shadow weeped softly. By then Amy noticed from the emo look that it was Shadow actually. "Oh, it's Sonic's brother!"

Shadow healed himself with Chaos powers because he's such a mary sue. "Actually, i'm his rival..."

amy ignored his twilight talking and just noticed how handsome he is because he looks just like Sonic! I mean, she's color blind so she doesn't recognize the color but he's probably blue.

oh and it also rains i forgot to say that

Amy blushed and shy-likely said "So uh...you want to come to my house?"

Shadow raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

Amy: "Uh, because it's warm and your a hobo and we can watch the DVDs of Twilight?"

"I'm in!" Shadow attempted to jump out the car but the glass shattered his balls for some reason. So he decided to scream.

At Amy's apartment the entire house was just a carpet with hearts, a couple Sonic and Amy pictures and a couple shelfs. Shadow was disappointed because that's all the house had. "Seriously? That's all?" Amy turned to him. "Well, level designers needed to redecorate this place for Sonic Battle but granted, it's pretty shitty." Shadow pondered. "Oh yeah, that..."

FLASHBAAACK~

Shadow: I will stop you or something!

Eggman: That may be but you'll never find my base in Casino Park, street 2221874 in the Eggman residency, two miles from here marked by an icon of my face A HA HA *Vanishes*

END BACKFLAAAASH~

Shadow shrugged. "So hey, why are you still chasing Sonic?"

Amy: "OH GOD YOUR RIGHT IT'S HOPELESS SOB TEARCHOKING"

SHADOW THE PREVENTER OF TEEN PREGNANCY

"Damn straight it's me!" Shadow grins and then advertises pepsi

So Amy just cried for a few weeks. After Shadow finished playing all dress-up games on her computer, he decided to say something. "So what now?"

Amy stopped crying. "I'm gonna find another hedgehog. But not a one who's black!"

AMY THE RACIST

THE TWO TOGETHER FIGHT CRIME

Shadow brightened up. "Oh well..." Shadow's face loosened up in disappointment. "I'm...red?" Amy went happy. "Yes! I always wanted to love an nazi!" And she kissed Shadow, with her mouth.

which wasn't

washed

IN WEEKS ;_;

After many ShadAmy fans had an mental breakdown at the scene, Shadow and Amy broke from their game universe and got hitched in Las Vegas.

the end. bitch.


End file.
